


Birds Of A Feather

by Thequirkyghost



Series: Harry Potter/Fantastic Beasts stories [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Jealous Theseus, Protective Newt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thequirkyghost/pseuds/Thequirkyghost
Summary: In this universe, you along with Newt attend Hogwarts with the golden trio in your fifth year. Theseus is a year ahead of you all.You were attending a quidditch game to cheer on your friends Ron and Harry when you meet the cutest Hufflepuff seeker after the game, who just so happens to be your best friend's older brother.
Relationships: Theseus Scamander/Reader
Series: Harry Potter/Fantastic Beasts stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890127
Kudos: 8





	Birds Of A Feather

I was quite excited for the game today. Ron and Harry were both going to be starting and Hermione and I had stayed up all night to make posters for the two. I was talking with Hermione during lunch when Newt sat down next to me. Newt had been my best friend since I transferred to Hogwarts in my fourth year, which was also last year. Newt had been quite busy as of late, his interest in magical creatures only grows more every day and lately has been going out to see Hagrid and attend to all the beasts together. He looked so tired and you had no idea why he would join you guys. 

“Hey Newton, what brings you to finally join us? I thought you were still studying with Hagrid.” I questioned him. Hermione laughed at my name for him, he usually despises anyone calling him by his full name but after a while, it kind of grew on him. 

“What do you mean? I wasn’t going to miss Ron and Harry beating my brother today.” Newt said. You had forgotten about Newt’s older brother. Newt barely spoke about him, all I knew about him was he was the golden boy of the Hufflepuff house, and Newt did not get along with him. 

“I may not always like you Gryffindors, but I sure am glad Harry is one of the best seekers this school has seen. From the second year all my brother could talk about was how annoyed he was by The Boy Who Lived is the best seeker. I think that’s what actually made me want to befriend you guys.” Newt added. We all laughed at his words, this was one of the rare occasions Newt spoke without his shy and gentle manner. Only siblings can bring out your true side. 

We all gathered our belongings as the game was about to begin. We all walked arms linked as we set down. It was a cold morning and Newt being the gentleman he was, gave me his robe since I had forgotten mine. He still seemed a bit cold so I held him close. This was always how I and Newt were. Many people thought we were dating but we just enjoyed each other’s presence. As all the players walked onto the field, we started cheering holding up our posters for numbers 2 and 7. I could see Hermione keeping her eyes locked on Ron as the always raised on their brooms. I wonder when she will tell him how she feels. I look over to the Hufflepuff side to try and spot Newt’s brother but the game had already begun and the players were flying everywhere. 

I was never invested that much into sports but seeing my close friends and all of Ron’s siblings play made me very interested in the game. I looked over to see Newt’s stern face as he was following a number 1, I couldn’t quite see what he looked like but I could already tell he looked like Newt, he has the same hair color and the same curly cues I love on Newt’s head. Theseus knocks another player and I am shaken by Newt sudden stand and cheering. It was quite cute seeing Newt cheering for his brother. Newt catches me staring at him and sits down shyly, an obvious blush to his cheeks. 

“Aww Newton that was so cute rooting for your brother, I thought you wanted him to lose.” I tease at Newt. He hides his face even more and I and Hermione laugh at his antics. Seems that jolt of energy took a toll on his introverted self. 

“Hey, I still have some Hufflepuff pride!” His ears had gone red now as people around us started staring, but this causes me and Hermione to laugh even harder. 

“I thought you wanted him to lose Newton...” I say, a coy smile on my face. He doesn’t say anything in return except a threat to take back his robe and I retreat apologizing for the teasing, but I know I didn’t really bother him as he has a small smirk on his face. 

An hour of the game had passed and all three of us were starting to get really cold. We all sat close to one another, this was one of the rare times where Newt initiated contact. He usually didn’t like any contact from anyone, except for me which he usually just puts up with my clinginess, but right now he was resting his head on my shoulder and it was nice. I scoffed at how much Newt and I did look like a couple but it was the truth that we felt more like siblings than a couple. 

The game was tied and usually this far into the game the snitch is found. All three of our eyes were following Harry and Theseus hoping they would find it soon so we could go back inside to the warmth. Hermione quickly jolts up and points at the sky, Newt and I's eyes follow to where she was pointing to. The snitch! It was hanging around the center of the field. Both the seekers must have seen it as almost at the same time the two seekers start racing toward. 

All three of us were on the edge of our seat, wondering who would win this game? Harry and Theseus are almost there when they collide at the same time, but the snitch is gone! One of them must have grabbed it when they crashed or it flew off. Harry and Theseus are both hurling to the ground when they land a mere ten feet apart. Now everyone is looking down at the two wondering if one of them had the snitch. The Hufflepuff raises to his feet before thrusting his arm into the air showcasing the snitch he had caught. I hear cheering all around, groans from Hermione, shouting from Newt. I turn to hug him, as he shouts congrats to his brother. Thank god this game is over so I can feel my toes again. 

We all went inside to see the celebrations from the Hufflepuff house. Harry and Ron join us looking upset and I can see Hermione’s inner conflict as she obviously wants to hug Ron. The five of us were too busy talking and consoling the two players to see the Hufflepuff head boy head to our group. 

“Newt! I am surprised to see you finally came to one of my games, I thought you would never leave Hagrids hut!” I hear from behind me. I turn to see a boy who looks a lot like Newt. Newt is a couple inches taller than me but Theseus seems to tower over Newt. His hair is almost identical to Newt’s except slicked back with sweat from the game. He has pale skin with light freckles all across his face like my Hufflepuff friend. The main difference is how much more built he is than his brother. He has broad shoulders and big arms. I can admit Newt was cute but his brother was devilishly handsome. 

“I was hoping to see your butt kicked by Harry but there are always more games,” Newt replies with a sly smirk. Theseus throws his head back in a laugh and claps a hand on Newt’s shoulder. Oh god, even his laugh is perfect. I can already feel my heart beating fast as Theseus ask Newt to introduce him to all his friends. He had already spoken to Harry a couple of times and tells him it was a close game with a cocky smile, he goes to shake Ron’s hand but the ginger was still bitter about the game and kept his arm to his side, Hermione introduces herself with a firm handshake like she always does. 

“And this is (Y/N), she transferred to Hogwarts last year." When Theseus eyes lock with mine, I can feel my face heat up a million degrees. Only a couple moments ago I relished in the heat now it was too much. I took my hand out expecting a shake but Theseus grabs my hand and brings it to his mouth, and places a gentle kiss to my knuckles. My heart is beating out of my chest, as I just laugh it off. 

“Newt why didn’t you tell me we had such a cute fifth year in our house...” Theseus said still keeping his eyes locked with mine. 

“She’s a Gryffindor, you jerk. I would ask that you please leave her alone.” Newt says stepping a bit closer to his brother. Theseus looks to your my before realizing it must belong to his brother. I’m not sure why but I want to tell him that I am not wearing Newt’s coat as a girlfriend would. I try to be as subtle as possible. 

“Oh yeah Newton, here is your coat back, I am not cold anymore.” I smile at Newt, who obviously could tell I was acting strange. Theseus looks back to his brother when I hand him the robe. 

“Well, uh, good game Theseus. Newton and I have to get back to the library we have a project to work on.” Newt looks down at me and decided to play along. We all quickly say goodbye to Theseus before turning to walk out of the room. 

“Hopefully I see you around (Y/N), and you too... Newton.” I hear Theseus say in the background. If my face can’t get any redder it just has. He picked up on your little name for Newt, I’m sure the only other person who calls Newt by his first name would be his mother. A little voice in the back of my head wants me to go back in the room and tell Theseus that nothing is going on between me and his brother but of course that would be absurd. 

Hermione and the boys walk back to the Gryffindor quarters, the boys tired from their game, and Hermione obviously wanting to be everywhere Ron is. Newt and I decide to stroll around the castle as night hours still aren’t for another hour. 

“Sorry about my brother, he, uh, can be quite the flirt. I didn’t think he would try to tease my friends as well.” Newt says in a small voice. I laugh to ease the tension and reassure my friend that I am okay. But of course, I don’t tell him how I never want to wash my hand again. It has been a while since we have talked with one another so I ask Newt how the beast learning has been. 

“I have actually been quite incredible. Hagrid’s beasts are marvelous, and he even let me have one of my own.” Newt says before pulling me to the Hufflepuff quarters. Oh god, of course, Newt has a beast now. If he is caught with one, he will be punished. I swear his interest will get him in some serious trouble one day. 

We arrive at the Hufflepuff quarters, I obviously can’t go in due to my Gryffindor status so I wait outside. I stand outside just looking at the wall when I hear a pair of feet coming up the stairs. 

“Aww, (Y/N) were you waiting for me out here?” I turn to see the boy who has been on my mind for the past hour. Theseus still in his quidditch uniform and dirt all across his body from his tumble should not look so good. My face reddens as I find I can’t say anything and explain the situation. 

“Did you already fall for me so fast you couldn’t wait to see me again?” Theseus says in a soothing voice. He walks closer to me now standing right in front of me, and now I can truly see how much he towers over me probably a good 8 – 10 inches. I don’t know what came over me but I was able to finally spit out some words. 

“I’m actually waiting for your brother; he went to grab something to show me,” I say in a matter of fact tone, I give him a sly smug before he chuckles a little. 

“I didn’t know my brother had it in him to court a lady, especially one as beautiful as you. I was really hoping you were here for me, but I guess not...” Theseus says in a mock sad tone. I scoff at his comment, but I guess this is my opportunity to tell him that I was actually available. 

“Well actually Newton and I aren’t dating we are just-” I was cut off by the door opening and Newt peeking his head out. He looks to me and smiles before realizing the other person outside the door. 

“Theseus what did I say about bothering my friends. Come on (Y/N), let's go somewhere where we won’t be bothered.” Newt remarks while looking straight at his brother. His hand is in his pocket obviously holding something when I turn to follow Newt but I feel my hand being grabbed by the older Scamander. 

“It was a pleasure seeing you again (Y/N), do come visit again when my brother isn’t around, head boy gives me special perks such as guests into the Hufflepuff quarters...” Theseus says as he brings my hand to his mouth again and places a gentle kiss. I really hope my heartbeat isn’t as loud as I feel it is. Newt scoffs and pulls me the other way as Theseus gives me a smile before turning to enter the Hufflepuff common room. 

“God he can be such a jerk sometimes, I swear one day I am going to punch him in that ugly face of his!” Newt nearly yells once you two are in a vacant hallway. I chuckle a bit at his last couple words, his face was definitely not ugly. 

“Oh no (Y/N), no! Don’t tell me you actually found him charming!” Newt looked at me stopping his walking. I look at Newt not sure what to say, unsure if my words will keep my secret hidden but I try anyway. 

“Of course, not Newton, I know he is only teasing. Besides you know I like smart boys” I try to reassure Newt. Newt tried to help me get Joshua Steam, a Ravenclaw, to like me last year but he was already taken. So hopefully that memory will show Newt my type is definitely not his brother. 

“I know but for some reason, girls can’t seem to resist him...” Newt remarks before remembering why we were even out here. 

“Yes! My bowtruckle, his name is Pickett I found him when working with Hagrid and he said I could keep him. He is really fascinating, Hagrid says bowtruckles are sometimes used by criminals for their knack of picking locks, obviously, I won’t be using him for that purpose but he also makes a really good companion.” It was amazing how the quiet Newton Scamander becomes a talking machine when discussing his creatures. 

Pickett crawls onto Newt’s hand where he extends to show me. I brush him a bit with my finger and I can see him smile before trying to crawl up my arm. I straighten my arm to make the journey easier and Pickett settles on my shoulder and leans on my neck. I giggle at how ticklish he feels and Newt laughs just watching his creature. I love observing Newt, he is not like other people and I love him for it. I’m so glad he is my friend. I just hope I don’t grow feelings for his brother, but god his face just keeps reappearing every time I close my eyes. 

The little bowtruckle yawns when I and Newt are walking and we decided we best head back to the house quarters. Newt walks me to the Gryffindor door, as he is always a gentleman. I try to as gently as possible grab Pickett and hand him to Newt when the little bowtruckle curls up and falls asleep on Newt. 

I get on tiptoes to plant a kiss on Newt’s forehead which he wipes off in a joking matter before we both say our goodnights and I go into the Gryffindor common room. I walk to my room, tired, and quickly change into pajamas. Hermione seems to be my only roommate still awake, reading a book as always before she sees me. 

“Oh hey (Y/N) I didn’t see you come in.” The girl says. I scoff, whenever she reads, she is off in a world of her own. I don’t know how she is never tired I swear she reads through the whole night. I tell her about Newt’s bowtruckle, in a low whisper in case anyone else hears. Of course, Hermione talks about how it is against the rules but her curious mind wants to meet Pickett first thing tomorrow. Maybe Newt didn’t want me telling others about his bowtruckle, oops. 

“What about that Theseus, quite a simple-minded fellow but I could see you fluster a bit,” Hermione comments before I quickly retort about how she flusters around Ron. I can tell she didn’t think I noticed but we both agree not to comment on each other’s male interests. We both said our goodnights before she went back to her book and I closed my eyes. 

Of course, I didn’t actually like Theseus, he was just a flirt who liked to see girls flustered. There is no way I could ever like him but then why am I kissing my knuckles trying to remember how it felt to have his lips there.


End file.
